


Soft bunny

by xocoKeys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocoKeys/pseuds/xocoKeys
Summary: Allen and Denisse, Dorian's little brother, find a cute possible pet. But having them isn't easy, neither having kids. (Allen x 700)





	Soft bunny

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks a lot to @ley_handsome for helping me out with the corrections and make it better
> 
> Now: This fic it's part of an AU where Dorian has a little baby brother called Denisse, who began as a mini android version of the AP700 time ago. But I hadn't posted anything yet but drawings.  
> Either way, Allen needed to be around as well because Allen700 is beautiful.

The empty house was warm enough to let Dorian be cosy and shoeless, walking around in simple jeans and a big shirt that belonged to his lover, who was also the owner of this beautiful house.

Though they had already been dating for two years, they still had their fair share of ups and downs. Namely, Dorian always rejected Allen when he asked him to join him, by permanently moving in with him. Even so, from time to time, Dorian would stay one or two weekends per month to spend time with him.

Dorian was currently looking out the kitchen window, sitting on the ledge with his knees drawn in tightly to his chest. There, he could see the main entrance, front yard and the garage. His coffee growing colder by the second, as he was waiting patiently, a bit worried as Allen wasn’t answering his phone.

But he quickly stood up- seeing a car pull up towards the house. He saw the car door open to the driver’s side of the fancy jeep that belonged to his lover and quite the salaryman. Dorian saw how Allen moved around the car and was talking about something as he opened an umbrella to then opened the door from the back passenger's side.

The brunette smiled at how cute his little brother looked. He was currently wearing his hamster rain suit, some simple jeans and green welly-boots, perfect for those rainy days. But Denisse wasn't so happy as he stood in the rain while Allen took out his own umbrella.

From the garage to the main door, there was a path for days like this. But Denisse decided to walk through the grass, without caring about the rain. Dorian could see that Allen told him something, though it was inaudible because of the constant hit of the water against the glass. He shrugged and moved to the door to open it and receive his brother.

“Hello there, my little boy.”

Denisse wasn't happy at all. He had a bit of a red line under his eyes, probably from where he had cried and the way he threw his umbrella, made Dorian know he didn't have a great day at the park.

Because of his work and studies, Fridays were full for Dorian, so he couldn’t pick up Denisse when he needed to. But Matt Allen was always happy to take Denisse from his school and take care of him until his brother arrived. It was always a happy welcoming from them both or until they arrived back from a fun time at the park or some other place.

 “Denisse, are you ok?” the toddler replied with a simple shake of his head. “Did something happen? Matt wasn't answering his phone.”

“Ask daddy.”

The younger brother was going to walk inside the house fully when Dorian held his hand- stopping him by the welcome mat.

“Baby, you know Matt doesn't like the mess. Take off your raincoat and boots, please.”

The young kid pouted, but complied and quickly jumped to the small bench Allen had in the entrance. Seeing the wet coat dripping rather viciously, Dorian was going to say something about it but preferred help Denisse with his muddy rain boots. This time, the kid took it and quickly throw it to the other side, right in the direction of the living room.

“Denisse! No.”

“What happened?” Allen's voice was heard behind Dorian, who was still kneeling in front of his brother.

“Denisse is being rude. What… what's that?!”

When Dorian stood up, to make sure he was actually seeing right, he could see his lover cradling a small bunny in his arms. The animal looked dirty and too exhausted to try and escape.

“Dorian!” the kid smiled softly before throwing the other boot into the abyss of the house. “That dabbit is cute! I want it!”

“I told you, Denisse. Mommy Dorian doesn't want it and… well... he may belong to someone else.”

“No, no!” Denisse pouted hugging Dorian as tight as he could. “The dabbit! The dabbit!”

“Baby, we don't have enough space in the apartment. And I can't take care of a little rabbit- I’m too busy with work and studies to be able to give it the care it needs.”

“The dabbit! I want it.” Denisse yelled, tears welling in his eyes. “Daddy can have it. Here at my house.”

“This isn't our house, Denisse.” Dorian said with a slightly conflicted tone.

The toddler yelled angrily as he crossed his arms to move away from them- sitting on the floor of the living room.

Both adults looked at each other. Dorian didn't want a pet around his apartment, and Allen wasn't happy either at the predicament. He went inside fully, closing the front door behind him.

“Hey, little one?” Dorian came close to his younger brother who was close to crying. “That rabbit may belong to someone else, and he is sad because doesn't have his family. He’s lost...”

“No, no. Dodian.” Denisse lied on his chest, almost burying his face in the soft fibers of the rug. “It is mine. I found it! His name is Dodian too!”

“You named him after me?” the kid nodded. “Why?”

“He has your hair. And Daddy calls you Bunny.”

Dorian chuckled at this as, holding his brother in arms to try and cheer him up. He kissed his forehead and stood up. His little brother still wasn't that happy, especially when he saw how Allen was going to open the backyard door.

“Daddy!”

“The bun will stay outside.” Allen spoke, his tone a little serious. “There's enough room on the patio and will have a nice rabbit hutch for him.”

“No! No!”

“Denisse, don't yell at Matt like that!”

The salaryman sighed as he tried to smile, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I will wash him, give him some food and later, when the rains stop, you can play with him.” he explained as he petted the bunny softly. “But only if you take a bath too.”

The young boy frowned and crossed his arms once more. He nodded to then hugged his older brother turning his back to Allen in a small protest. Dorian gave a sweet smile, trying to cheer them both up.

The bath was a relaxing as Dorian and Denisse were the only ones in the big, lavish bathroom. Of course, the younger kid loved it! There was enough space to try to swim and have his toys. After that, the tiredness won him over and he was already asleep when his brother finished putting him into the dog onesie he adored so much.

Dorian left Denisse in the spare room, sleeping, as he decided to look for Allen- who was already washing his hands on the kitchen faucet and an apple in his handsome mouth.

He popped it out of this mouth and gave him a weary smile, “What happened with Denisse?”

“Nothing… he was angry because of the bunny… He’s resting now.” He then wrapped his arms around the older male- burying his face in his chest. “And you're angry because of something? Could you tell me?”

Allen bit the apple again before he started to talk. The whole story was that Denisse spent the last thirty minutes on the car crying and yelling because wanted the bunny and that was after he kicked Allen in the chin when he was trying to secure the belts of his baby chair.

Dorian looked up at Allen with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. He apologized on his brother’s behalf. Confused at this behaviour, not really knowing where it came from.

“Maybe is my fault.” Allen sighed tiredly as well, patting Dorian’s hair. “I give him everything he wishes at the moment and now, that I said no, he was so angry at me.”

“No, no. I tell him no time to time, he shouldn't react like that.” Dorian rests his face on his chest. “I'll talk with him later. Now, maybe we both need rest as well. Denisse is on the bed.”

“Go and sleep with him. It's okay.” he smiled. “I'll sleep on the guest room.”

Dorian was going to say something but Allen placed his finger on his lips. “Bunny, I want to rest alone and I don't want Denisse waking up angry at me.”

“Ok.” he quickly kissed him, only to receive a small spank- making the younger male squeak. Blush spreading across his cheeks. “We can make dinner together when you wake up.”

“Great idea, beautiful.”

Hours passed before Denisse was yelling for his brother: upset as he woke to not find him at his side as he was already making dinner with Allen. Dorian entered the room to find his brother rubbing his eyes and hugging his hamster plushie- clearly upset.

The little brother waved his hand as the other came to sit and hug him softly.

“Time to eat dinner.”

“No.” Denisse retorted frowning again. Dorian sighed.

“Matt cooked your favourite: mac n’ cheese with ham.” Dorian crossed his arms- concern etched into his young features. “Not even for that?”

The younger brother opened his eyes wide about to leave the plushie on the bed, before Dorian stopped him, gently holding his shoulder.

“He also told me about what you did to him.”

Now Denisse was a little shocked.

“But the dabbit!”

“The bunny isn't a reason to kick Allen. You hurt him, Denisse. And that doesn't make me happy at all.”

“He is strong. I didn't hurt him that bad!”

“I don't mean in his body, Denisse.” the brother patted his head softly. “You need to apologize to him.”

The baby looked at his covered feet. Dorian didn't want to say anything more as he picked him to go downstairs and begin with their dinner.

He wanted to see Denisse apologise to Allen, but the baby just got settled in his seat without saying a word while the adults brought the food over. The silence of the young toddler was mostly due to the fact that he was eating his favourite dish. However, Dorian and Allen had come to learn that it was also the childish behaviour of not wanting to talk to those who uttered no unto him.

“Do you have plans tomorrow?” asked Dorian to Allen, who was silent for a pregnant pause- further throwing the room into a thick silence.

“I need to go to work.”

“Oh… I thought… never mind. I think is better that way.” Dorian smiled- trying to hide his disappointment. “Will you wake up early? I can-”

“Dodian.” the kid interrupted suddenly, surprising the two adults. “Tomorrow we were going to the park with grandpa Hank to walk doggies.”

“No, Denisse. We will not. Luna and Wilson belong to Matt.”

“But…” the kid looked at the other man. “Daddy?”

“Your brother can't handle the two dogs, especially Luna- you know how much she tugs on the leash.” he said before pressing his lips against his glass of water.

The toddler hit the table harshly, or as harshly as a small child could, making Dorian open his eyes widely in shock.

“No, Denisse! Don't be rude.” he sighed, pressing his fingers to his temple- head beginning to ache. Allen closed his eyes briefly and turned to face Dorian. “I'm sorry, hon. Denisse, apologize.”

“No! I want to go with grandpa tomorrow!”

“We are not going. You are being a bad boy and you deserve a punishment. Not a reward.”

Denisse eyes opened as his mouth did the same hearing his brother's words.

“And not dessert for you. All weekend.” Allen added.

The young boy began to cry softly looking at his brother- as if he would save him from the ‘bad’ man telling him he was going to be punished. Allen and Dorian looked at each other, they were trying to hold on fast. Even if their hearts were breaking, Denisse still needed to be punished for his behaviour.

“Mommy, please.”

Dorian knew that, occasionally, his brother would call him ‘Mommy’ when he wanted attention or wanted a hug to make the sadness go away. But, this time, Dorian knew he shouldn’t answer to the call- to crumble under his watery gaze.

“No, baby. You did wrong.”

“Mommy! Mommy!”

The toddler kept repeating the name, crying, when suddenly, Allen stood up with his dish and glass. Dorian felt a knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat before stood up as well to follow him. The toddler who had been left at the table stopped crying. He didn’t move, only continued to stare at the patterns on his plastic cup.

Dorian came close to Allen, flinching slightly at how hard he slammed the empty glass on the kitchen table before turning to face him. The young man flinched again, taking a quick step backwards- fear etched into his features as Allen raised his hand to fix his lover’s rumpled shirt. But as he did, he realised his mistake.

“Dorian, I'm sorry.” he opted to hold his shoulders, rubbing small circles in them with his thumbs.

“It's ok I just…” he chuckled, but it didn’t reach his eyes that were quickly becoming misty as bad memories flashed in his mind. “I’ve never seen you become that angry and I thought you… you would…” He trailed off- a guilty blush dusting his features.

“No, never. I would never hurt you.” Allen pulled him into a tight hug and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. “I'm so, so sorry, Bunny.”

He knew enough already of his past to know why he’d been so scared of his actions.

“I'm sorry too. If you want, we can leave today. I don't know what's happening with Denisse…”

“What? No, no. Please stay. I really want you both here.” He sighed, looking back at the kid who was now watching them. “Tomorrow you can stay as long as you need. We will fix the problem, but right now… I think I need to rest...”

Dorian nodded with a smile before kissing him. Allen came close to Denisse for the last time that night, but the toddler quickly turned to his food, frowning. Allen doubted himself for a second, even looking at Dorian to try and search his eyes for an answer. Sadly, he couldn’t figure out what to do, and gave a long-defeated sigh, before he turned to head upstairs.

The old brother came back to the table and looked at the young one- who was now wiping away the tears from his eyes.

“Finish your dinner.” Denisse nodded at the strict, but soft voice of Dorian. “There will not be cartoons, you understand? You better do homework too.”

The kid nodded again, leaving an awkward silence between them.

At night, the toddler felt the heavy difference in the atmosphere of the house. Because Allen was exhausted, after his shower, he stayed in his bedroom- door firmly closed, making Dorian shudder at how unwelcoming it felt. That meant that Denisse didn't have his movie night with the two of them. Usually, during this time, he would sit on the floor, playing while watching the TV or sitting on Allen's lap. But, this time, he had his sippy cup with warm milk instead of his bottle, even if he was old enough not to drink it from a bottle, as Allen gave it to him in it before tucking him into bed alongside Dorian. He also didn't get Allen's goodnight kiss or a story from him before it was time to sleep. Denisse looked crestfallen when he finished brushing his teeth, alone, to then go to his bedroom and sit on his bed that was shaped like a cute little boat.

Meanwhile, his brother was busying himself by putting away some clothes in their closet. The room they were in was once a guest room, but now, it was for Denisse and Dorian, thought Dorian would only keep his clothes in there as he slept with Allen.

“Mommy?”

Dorian turned as he shut the closet. Denisse had his arms open and waiting for his older brother. A small smile graced plump lips before he went over to sit on the bed to give Denisse a gentle hug.

“Ready to sleep?” Denisse nodded before leaving his side, but Dorian still wanted to push him about apologising to Allen. “Do you want to say something now?”

“I want the dabbit.”

The older male sighed and shook his head slowly, before giving Denisse the old hamster plushie, it was already missing an eye and a foot.

“We will talk tomorrow.” he kissed his forehead and covered his body with the blanket. “If you need me, you can call my name, okay? Sweet dreams and I hope you sleep well.”

“Sweet dreams…”

Leaving a beautiful night-light that showed stars on a wall, Dorian left the room to finally go to try and sleep off the exhaustion.

As Dorian entered the room, he quickly discovered that Allen had already his lights off, save the lamp on by Dorian’s side, as he usually checked his notebook. He closed the notebook and sighed, too exhausted to focus on his own words and decided to put it to the side to run his fingers through Allen’s hair, making his way down to his chin to tilt his head up to him.

“Are you ok?” asked Allen.

“Are you the one who's ok?” Dorian smiled sadly before he shifted a little closer. “I'm so sorry for Denisse.”

Allen moved enough to let Dorian lie on his chest, caressing his back and holding his hand squeezing it softly.

“I don't know what's happening in that little baby head of his. It is okay… I just-”

“It isn't okay, Matt. I just want you to know he still loves you, but I worried that... maybe got my dad's temper.”

The older male sighed. Matt Allen never met this man, but he wanted nothing more than to just punch that lowlife man in the face. So, for that reason, he was hoping Denisse wasn't like that.

“It hurts a little but… I guess I need to understand I'm not his… anything. He doesn't owe respect to me or... anything along those lines.”

“Don't say that!” Dorian shifted up a bit to hug him as hard as he could. “You, silly handsome man, you really need to sleep. Spouting nonsense like that...”

Allen chuckled as he inclined his head slightly, ready to turn off the lamp-light, but the sudden call of “Mommy” made them both look at each other.

Dorian didn't want to jump from bed and go to his brother. That would mean leaving Allen alone for some minutes, and he didn’t think it wise after the words the older male had spoken. He sat waiting for a few moments before he slipped out of the warm comfort of the bed, surprised as Allen followed him into the other bedroom. There, he found that Denisse was already crying squeezing his hamster plushie.

“Daddy! Daddy!” He opened his arms to be held by the man. “Daddy!” He hugged him and buried his face on his neck. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Daddy!”

Allen hugged him tight and kissed his temple leading them all back to his own room.

“Apologies accepted, baby.” he chuckled softly. “Calm down now. You need to apologize to your brother too.”  Denisse showed his crying face, which he cleaned softly with a long pyjama sleeve as Allen continued to talk. “He was very sad too.”

Denisse nodded and looked at Dorian, who perched on the bed at their side. The young brother motioned for Allen to put him in Dorian’s lap so he could hug him. before asking for forgiveness and receiving the same reply of acceptance.

“But, listen Denisse: you were so angry... Did something else happen?” Dorian asked with a tone laced with worry and concern, only to receive more tears and a sad pout.

At that moment, Allen sat down to hug him as well, holding his hamster close by, in case it was to be needed.

“Everyone at my school has pets. But not me!” Denisse said. “And Daniel said it's because you are too poor to even give me a fishy and… that no animal would ever love me, because I'm fat and ugly.” he cried more. “But I'm cute and handsome, Daddy said I was.”

“Yes you're.” he chuckled. “And don't listen to that stupid boy.”

“Matt!”

“He is stupid for saying that.” Dorian finally nodded- making sure he didn’t interrupt the male. “And, Denisse, you have Sumo when you’re with Grandpa Hank and here you have Luna and Winston. They love you so much, Luna always wants to kiss you. Oh, there’s even...what's the name of Nine's cat?”

“That cat isn't his. But I think is domino.”

“But they aren't mine.” Denisse said cuddling on Allen. “Sumo is from grandpa, and Luna and Winston are yours.”

Both adults looked at each other. Dorian snuggled close to them, planting a kiss on Denisse's forehead, cleaning his tears with his own pyjama sleeve.

“Denisse, don't listen to that kid.” he smiled holding his face. “One day we will have a pet and they will love you so much because who wouldn't love such a cute boy?”

Denisse chuckled as he pinched both his cheeks.

“Just don't be rude with your brother or anyone, okay?” Allen messed his hair a bit. “Are you feeling better?” the kid nodded holding his plushie closer. “Then we should sleep. Daddy will work tomorrow early and Mommy Dorian wants to make me breakfast.”

“Okay!” Denisse smiled quickly crawling inside their blankets to be in the middle. Dorian giggled at this to look at Allen.

“Don't you want to sleep in your bedroom?”

“No. I want to sleep with you. You never let me sleep with you when Daddy goes to our house.” Denisse pulled Allen's pyjama so he could lie down too. “Come on, Dodian. Let's sleep.”

Dorian was going to say something when Allen just laughed to kiss the kid's cheek and pulling Dorian down to the mattress fully. He didn't mind then to cuddle at the other side, leaving the small light at his side on.

* * *

 

The rest of the week went by smoothly with Dorian going to work and Allen busy as ever. Denisse was happy to be able to spend time with his grandpa and uncles, but now he was waiting impatiently for Friday.

He was a bit disappointed when was Connor who went for him to school and no Allen. Either way, he promised they would go to his house later after their lunch with grandpa. That helped him smile wide as he always knew he could have double dessert when he was with grandpa Hank.

It was late when Dorian arrived home for him. Denisse was lying on the floor using Sumo like a pillow while eating cookies and watching TV.

The old brother always asked him about his day and sat at his side, petting his hair softly.

“Baby, remember not to give him cookies. Dogs…”

“Dogs can't eat chocolate!” Denisse said quickly. “But you can! Do you want?”

“No, thank you. Daddy just called me because he bought some sushi for me.” he smiled along with his brother’s. “He said we can go to his home. Also… he told me has a small surprise for you.”

Denisse jumped from Sumo, waking up the poor pooch.

“Let's go! Let's go!”

“You going now?” Hank asked came out of the kitchen. “Is that man stealing my babies again?”

“Something tells me you want us to stay with you?” Dorian spoke with a jovial and comedic tone as he helped Denisse stand and put his backpack on. “Or, is the game on tonight, so you want us out as soon as possible?”

Hank barked out a laugh and put his hands against his hips. “Yeah… the game is on tonight, but I was kidding about Allen stealing you away. Anyway, Sunday you three can come and have some delicious hamburgers. Courtesy of Hank Anderson, himself.” he laughed as the kid came close. “Will you come?”

Denisse nodded.

“Let's go now, Dodian!”

“You are really in a hurry.”

“I miss Daddy and he has a surprise for me.”

“Yeah, Daddy…” Hank groaned a bit to then hold him on his arms. “Be a good boy, kid.”

Denisse and Dorian said goodbye to the Anderson family (except Nines who was at school still) and got in a Taxi to get to Allen’s house. Normally, they liked to use the bus, but Dorian accepted Allen calling and paying for the taxi as he was tired and Denisse was too excited and would not be the most patient on the bus.

As the doors opened and Allen was waiting at his main door, he only needed to give a step forward to look at the kid running at him. Denisse and his energy exploded to fall in his arms and hug him with all the strength a kid of his age could have.

It was when Dorian arrived that the three of them shared a big warm hug- Allen giving a soft kiss and spank to his lover’s round, plump ass.

“Why?” Denisse was surprised. “Dodian didn't do anything bad!”

His old brother blushed harshly before Allen chuckled and let them go inside his house. As Denisse touched the floor, he ran to the glass door to look outside. Winston and Luna waved their tail looking at him but there's was nothing to show the bunny they had rescued earlier that week.

“Denisse? You can't leave the backpack on the floor.”

The kid quickly moved to place it on the bench before walking close to Allen, who, in return, looked down at him while holding Dorian close to his side.

“Where's Dodian?”

“Your brother?” Allen smiled pointing at the man at his side.

“The bunny!”

“Your brother?” Allen repeated again, causing Dorian to laugh a bit. “Well, I told you it was from someone else. They came last Wednesday and their owners were very happy.” Denisse looked sad at this. “Her name was Cookie and she had a boyfriend called Cream.”

“Cookie and cream?” Denisse smiled felt his smile grow and his throat bubbled with a laugh. “Those are cute names for bunnies.” he then held Allen's hand- looking up at him hopefully. “Dodian said you have a surprise.”

Allen nodded before holding him on his arms. The three of them moved upstairs, asking Denisse to cover his eyes, without cheating.

After moving around, even in circles, as Allen was just playing around, Denisse felt that his butt was sitting on a chair.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”

The kid did, with a big smile, finding himself in his bedroom on the table he uses to do homework or colour in his colouring books. In front of him, there was some kind of box, he could only imagine what lay underneath, with a blanket concealing it.

“Surprise! The blanket is your gift!” Dorian said- eyes smiling as well as his lips.

“What?”

“I'm kidding.” his brother smiled. “Why don't you ask Matt to take the blanket?”

“Daddy?” Denisse smiled holding his own hands in his lap- excited. “Please.”

Allen winked as he lifted the blanket away, making the kid open his eyes and mouth so wide, showing a bright beam of joy that Dorian loved to see.

In front of him, there was a big cage, with two hamsters inside. One was asleep while the other was looking around due to the sudden flooding of light into its home. Denisse moved his hands and looked at the adults.

“They… they are cute. Are… Mommy?” Denisse teared up a bit as he looked at his brother. “Are they mine?”

Dorian quickly knelt down to hug him tight. The kid was so happy he didn't wait to climb up and stand on the chair to inspect them closely.

“They need a name, baby.” Allen said messing his hair a bit. “What do you think?”

The young one nodded and looked at them both. One was white with brown dots around it, while the other was completely dark brown.

“Can I call them Matt and Dodian?” the oldest brother laughed at this before he shook his head (explaining they couldn’t have the same names as them as it would be too confusing). “Then… the sleepy one will be Toto and the other one Potato.”

“Toto and Potato? I think they are perfect names.” Dorian smiled. “You will take care of Toto and Potato, right? Feed them fruits and vegetables and also clean their cage regularly?” Denisse nodded. “And they can go with us and come back as well. Because they are small, we can move them around easily.”

Denisse jumped from the chair to hug Allen and then his brother.

“I'm so happy! I'm happy! We should show them to grandpa.”

“Yes.” Allen quickly took his phone and gave it to the toddler. “Take some pictures before dinner.”

The kid did as say, meanwhile Dorian hugged his lover, to receive a soft kiss in return.

“Thank you.” he whispered. “I'll pay…I have to.”

“Don't say it. It is our gift; you don't have to do it.” Matt held his chin. “His happiness is enough of a payment to me.”

Dorian nodded before hiding his face on his chest, then both looked at the excited kid taking pictures and talking with his new pets.

Everything was perfect and, at that moment, nothing could dampen their day.

 


End file.
